Searching for the Azure Sky
by windwingxs
Summary: They say a picture is worth a thousand words, but what is a single picture worth compared to a lifetime? Snapshots of Harpuia's life through MegaMan Zero 1 and 2. PG for a little romance and Reploid Death.


**Searching for the Azure Sky…**

This fan fiction was written by Windwingxs, based on events in the MegaMan Zero series (one and two only, because I haven't played 3 yet). Capcom has the rights to all characters in this fiction. It's basically snapshots of Harpuia's life, with lots of deep thought and a little Harpuia/Levi fluff. Please feel free to tell me what you think! Oh, and special thanks to Ciel-Network's great Harpuia sight. LOADS of great info on our favorite flying green general.

* * *

'Who am I?' 

My first thought. A simple thought, yet it's perfectly appropriate for someone who just opened their eyes for the first time. I already know the answer even before the thought is finished. My Master is there, looking down at me approvingly.

"Harpuia. Come and stand beside me."

I do as I am told. The blue warrior smiles at me for the first time, as if I was an old friend. There's a mirror nearby, and I take in my appearance. My armor is a mixture of green, white, gold and red. My eyes match the green of the triangles below them. I smile to see how it looks. My face seems childlike, yet my mind is filled with more knowledge than the boyish face could ever mask. My eyes tell all that there is to know...

"Sage Harpuia, my first and wisest general. Come over here and take a look at Neo Arcadia, the city that you were made to protect."

A window opens nearby, and we approach it together. Beside me are my fellow generals. I remember each of them, even though I've never met them. Fighting Fefnir, the brash and arrogant one. Fairy Leviathan, the intelligent and beautiful one. And finally Phantom, the silent ninja and spy. As we look out from the tower I can see a beautiful, orderly city filled with Humans and Reploids.

"We shall protect this place of peace with our lives."

Phantom has spoken. He disappears after his one sentence, leaving only the four of us behind. I'm not sure why he left, but I know I'll see him again.

"Well, you three may do as you please for now. I must manage the city, as I always do."

Master X walked out of the room, his strides like that of a king. Fefnir follows him like a lost puppy, leaving Leviathan and I alone.

"So Sage, what do you want to do?"

It's an awkward question. I am unsure as how to answer. All of my tactical knowledge is useless in standard conversation. It's an uncomfortable feeling, but it passes quickly. My military mind tells me that I should check over my abilities before doing anything else, so I take that little tidbit and run with it.

"I want to fly. Would you like to come with me, Fairy?"

The question following my statement was unexpected it seems. She blushes and shakes her head, a small frown forming. It slowly returns to her usual, beautiful smile as she speaks again.

"Sorry, but I'd rather go for a swim Sage. There's an open air pool not far from here if I'm not mistaken…"

It is my turn to blush. I had forgotten that she dislikes the air. Does she want me to join her by flying above while she swims?

"Sounds nice…"

My childish smile returns as we walk together.

* * *

'Beautiful… That's what she is. Man, if only I could tell her… No! I must concentrate on training!'

Fairy Leviathan sits on the sidelines, joined by Fefnir in watching me fight. The X-drones that I fight against are nothing but mindless minions. Nothing at all like a real Reploid fighter would be like, but it serves as training none the less. The rapid cuts my violet sabers create send a good number of the mindless creations to whatever afterlife exists for such soulless robots. Those left in their place are destroyed by a Lightning strike, summoned by my own systems. It is truly amazing what we Reploids are capable of…

'Far too easy for my tastes. True, we must keep our skills sharp for the day when our services are needed, but our scores in the arena are higher than every other reploid in existence. Besides Master X of course… Oops! I'd better get off of the field so Phantom can practice.'

I quickly shuffle off of the arena's floor after gathering my equipment. Fairy scoots over, allowing me to take my place on the bench. She smiles at me and tilts her head.

"You seemed distracted today, 'Pretty Child'."

She giggled as I blushed. Leviathan seems to have given me 'Pretty Child' as a pet name, though she doesn't use it often…

'What does she mean by 'Pretty Child'? I'm not a child, but I'm not sure if I would be considered 'pretty' by anyone… Obviously, Fairy thinks I'm pretty. If she didn't she wouldn't call me pretty in the first place. Would she object if I called her Beautiful Adolescent?? I don't think I will try it. I'd hate to offend her if she didn't like that name.'

Fairy has returned her attention to Phantom, who is fighting a Golem Attack Armor. Yet another soulless creation of Neo Arcadia. I do not understand why Master X would be building such machines however. They take up large amounts of energy, and the amount of energy crystals remaining in the world is dwindling. An energy shortage is imminent, leaving many wondering what will happen when there is no longer any energy for us Reploids to use…

* * *

Copy X has instructed us to retire the Mavericks in Neo Arcadia. Until now, I have only destroyed the droids in the training arena. Will I be able to destroy another life? I must. The Mavericks must be retired. Aztec Falcon lands in the middle of an intersection with me riding on his back, and I immediately spot my designated target. A reploid worker by the name of Titan Crush has been suspected as an Irregular for some time, and only recently confirmed as a Maverick. The massive reploid worker 'accidentally' crushed three humans and seriously injured a Reploid when a load of bricks 'slipped' from his massive hands. He gives me the queerest look when I call out his name.

"G-general Harpuia? What're y-you doing in a place l-like this?"

Titan had been jittery ever since the brick incident. We met during the inquiry into the accident, which gives me an insight into what he is like. I stare him down, which causes him to worry even more.

"I'm sorry Titan, but sources have pointed you out as a Maverick."

I lower my gaze to the ground. I'm no fool. I can see that Titan isn't a Maverick. He's just a poor worker who uses up a lot of energy crystals and made a mistake. What crime has he committed? Manslaughter of course, however he already served his time. I have no choice about this though… Right? I have to kill him don't I?

"I… I have orders to retire you, Titan. I'm sorry. I shall make it as quick and painless as possible."

Titan, who had been crossing the street before we arrived, starts backing away. He's filled with fear, and backs into a car as he back-peddles. He stumbles and screams, but manages to run a small distance before I reach him. I hesitate in ending his life, but in seconds the coolant that once filled his body is spilled on the asphalt like the blood of a human. True to my word, he should have felt no pain, and it was as quick as possible. However, something is different inside me. What is this feeling? Regret? Sorrow…? I have no time to think about it. No time… More must fall before the day is done. Leviathan, Fefnir, and Phantom all have their own assignments as well. Aztec Falcon and I rise into the air as a clean up crew arrives, leaving the once proud worker to be dismantled.

* * *

War has come to Neo Arcadia, and I now command our air forces. Unfortunately, those troops have fallen at the hands of our enemies, MegaMan Zero and the Resistance. He approaches us even now. Fefnir was the first to fall, and currently Leviathan is fighting him.

'I hope she's alright…'

Minutes pass, but then I hear it. The hum of the nearby Trans-server and her soft, almost heart-breaking cries are drifting to my ears. She has returned with many wounds, and I rush to her side as the Trans-server finishes its duty.

"Fairy! Are you okay?!"

"He spared me… I couldn't even lay a finger on him, yet he spared me… I'll… I'll kill him!"

"Fairy…"

She slips into dreamland as her system runs low on energy. The medics carry her off as prepare myself. I wish I could go with her, but it's my turn to fight. The very though of her dying at Zero's hands causes my rage to burn brighter by the second. The Trans-server is still warm from its last use as I step onto it. There is a flash of blinding light, and then I find myself inside of my domain. I don't have to wait very long, only an hour or two. Zero is here. There is such history between him and my Master.

'X and Zero were the greatest warriors that the world had ever seen. However, the original MegaMan X is no longer here. A mere Copy is in his place, a Copy X that was created by Dr. Ciel, who now resides with MegaMan Zero and the resistance. More than once I have questioned their motives for fighting against us, and I believe I have found it. They believe that retiring Mavericks to conserve energy during this shortage is the wrong approach, and that some of the Reploids we have retired were not Mavericks at all. The latter, I know for a fact, is true. I must follow orders though… Right…!?'

I have my own doubts about what we are doing, but I must follow my master. Zero must fall. I put up a façade of someone who actually believes in what he's fighting for, not letting him see my hesitation.

"This is not a place for someone like you! You will regret coming here, Zero!"

I ignite my sabers and take to the skies…

* * *

Phantom is dead, most likely never to be revived. Copy X was also defeated and destroyed. We do not know what happened to Zero, but he is most certainly alive. It seems that I have been chosen to lead. I sit by Fairy in the medical ward, waiting for the prognosis. Her helmet is off, revealing her beautiful blue hair. Most of her armor has been removed as well, all for repair purposes. She still has her standard clothing on, but there is a lot of skin showing. My artificial hormones would have been on overdrive in most circumstances, but now was not the time for such male stupidity. The medic has returned.

"General Harpuia? We've finished the prognosis. She has medium internal damage, but no critical systems have been affected. Her chassis has suffered heavy damage however all of it can be repaired with ease. Unfortunately, the extent of damage is beyond acceptable repair costs. According to the laws of Neo Arcadia she must be terminated."

"She will be repaired."

My words are tainted by feelings, the source of which I do not completely understand, but I don't care.

"Master Harpuia, she must be--"

"I don't care! We need all the powerful fighters we can get to fight against Zero, and she is one of our strongest. Take the parts from a few X-drones if you have to!"

My excuse is valid, but my reason for yelling at the poor medical robot is probably not. The robot scurries off in fear, leaving me alone with Leviathan. These matters are not what I must focus on at this time however. I must defeat the resistance, even in my semi-damaged state. It would take three weeks to fully heal, and that is far too long of a wait for my revenge.

"The resistance shall pay for destroying X and Phantom."

The words are meaningless. Copy X and Phantom are not my true reasons, and I know that. It is for Leviathan that I wish to do this.

'Do I have feelings for her beyond companionship? I'm a reploid. I am designed to have feelings. I am designed to make my own decisions, and I have. My most recent decision is that I will have my revenge.'

I am suddenly ushered out of the room by several medical Reploids. Two X-drones walked in after I had left, showing that they are following my decision. It would be a full week before she would awaken, and in that time I would be ready to attack the resistance and their base.

* * *

I drove the Resistance from their base. Not many were destroyed, and I didn't find Zero among the remains of the base. Much time has passed since then. It has been a year now since Zero destroyed Copy X.

"Sage, are you okay?"

Fairy Leviathan is by my side once more, as is Fefnir. The massive fighter is smiling as he tracks a signal moving through the desert. Leviathan gives me her patented 'I'm worried about your sanity, so sit down, shut-up, and give me an excuse' look.

"…I'm fine Fairy. Sorry, I've just been distracted lately…"

'Distracted by you, no less. I can't get you off my mind!'

As much as I want to scream these words, I cannot. I have seen her staring at me for some time, but I'm too embarrassed to mention it or admit my feelings. Even after all this time, I'm still better at planning an assault that expressing my feelings towards her. Still, my feelings are growing daily. Maybe I'll be able to speak with her about it soon…

"Well, get over whatever it is Harpuia. I think I've found Zero."

My eyes narrow. Zero, the only worth opponent I have ever known besides Copy X. Perhaps it's best if we leave him alone for now. Unfortunately, Fefnir is completely against that.

"I'm sending a squad of X-drones and Golems after him!"

"Fefnir, we're low on resources as it is. We can't waste our drones and Golems in battles that are meaningless."

Fairy is right. She's smart about calculations, so we should trust her judgment, but Fefnir will have none of this. He slams a massive fist down in his bloodlust, ignoring her words completely and shouting orders.

"Well, there goes another fifty troops."

Fairy sighs and turns to leave. I'm about to go after her when Fefnir stops me.

"Hey Sage, we are also getting a powerful Maverick reading near Zero. If we can't take him out, this thing will! Ha! Zero's gonna die! Zero's going to die!"

The last part was in Fefnir's imitation of a human sing-song voice. Most people would have keeled over and died at the sound, but my constant exposure to it has strengthened my constitution against it. Then I fully comprehend what he is saying.

'Zero… is going to die? I can't let that happen. I have to fight him again. No matter what, I have to regain my honor. But then again, this isn't about honor. I no longer know what this is about… All I know is that I have to fight him. He and Leviathan are all that matter. What happened to my ability to make decisions…?'

* * *

I stand above the once mighty hunter. His form is battered and broken. One arm is almost destroyed, while the other would barely function if he were active. His legs are also damaged, as well as his torso and helmet. This is a dire situation for any respectable Reploid, but even more so for 'The Ultimate Warrior' as he has been called.

"Zero… To live or to die… Hmm…"

'I could kill him here and now. I would be rid of him. I could concentrate on Levi… No. That isn't my reason to exist. I can't let my feelings for Fairy cloud my judgment. I cannot kill him. The original X wouldn't want that. Besides, it is not my place to extract judgment on my fellow reploids. Justice isn't killing the defenseless people who stand in your way. I shall wait…'

The resistance base is not far. Taking him upon my shoulder, Aztec Falcon and I leap into the sky. My follower does not question me, knowing that I wouldn't answer him anyway.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since I took Zero to the Resistance base. The Resistance has attacked, and we successfully repelled them. A bomber was sent in retaliation, but Zero and Ciel disabled it. Now a defective Neo Arcadian citizen is running around, trying to break back into our strongholds. Such stupidity… And speaking of stupidity, I still haven't been able to tell Leviathan of my feelings.

'It's hopeless! I was made for war, not romance! Then again, if I was given the ability to choose my destiny then why did I choose to stay here? I could have taken Leviathan when she was injured and repaired her myself! We could have lived together…'

That's when I realized the truth. I didn't like where I was. In fact, the only reason I was there was to be with Leviathan and protect the humans. I hated retiring Reploids because they consumed too much energy. I hated killing those that resisted death because they like being alive. I hated Neo Arcadia because of its self-centeredness. Maybe that's what Zero saw in us that caused such fire to burn in his eyes…

'That's why I haven't ordered any more Retirements since Copy X's death. Fairy and Fefnir have done so on many occasions, but I have not. It is because I see our stupidity. It isn't justice in destroying the people in need or those who fight against the slaughter. It's a sin! But, as I have told Leviathan, Fefnir and Zero before now, I will continue to do the latter as long as the Resistance threatens human lives. I am sure that Zero would never take a human life, but the same cannot be said for the rest of the warriors in their group…'

Still, even with all my resolve against the Resistance, I cannot find solace inside Neo Arcadia. At night I have taken to flying in the darkened sky to ease my sorrows. In the sky there is nothing to impede your path. Only the air around you can slow you. The clouds only serve to dim your vision for a time, but eventually the moonlight returns. Then the sunrise comes, bringing with it a spire of pink light as it first passes the horizon. It rises into the sky, causing the darkness around me to turn to the Azure blue of Fairy's armor… Of course, I have never seen the sunrise in person. I am always forced to return to Neo Arcadia before I can see it. This saddens me, as it does Leviathan. She is never able to see much of anything outside of her computer labs because she is always be working or fighting…

"Someday, when Dr. Ciel ends the energy shortage with her new energy source she's trying to create, I will take Fairy to the sea. We can both see the sunrise for the very first time… together…"

I smile and blush as I think about it. If Fefnir was here he would pound me over the head and tell me to stop day dreaming that I was human. Where he ever got the idea that I wanted to be completely human is a mystery to me, but I have no time to think about it now. That Elpizo character is attempting to retrieve an IFF beacon. Why would he want that? I shall speak with Zero, as he is quickly approaching his comrade…

* * *

I have been beaten by Zero again, however I cannot help but feel pleasure from this. It is disturbing that many of the Reploids in Neo Arcadia, after fighting Zero, seem to grow an urge to fight him for eternity… Foolish, all of us are. I can't help but wonder what Elpizo wanted with the IFF beacon. He has already stolen a shuttle from Fefnir's factory, and a pass code from Leviathan's artic computer lab, and now he had the beacon to identify himself. It's almost as if he wants to break into Neo Arcadia…

"Sage! We've got a problem!"

"What is it Fairy?"

"We received a message from Burble Hekelot. He's fighting Zero!"

"What?!"

This is a bad turn of events. Up until now, Zero has been following Elpizo. That meant that Elpizo was nearby, and Burble is guarding part of the Mother Elf, or rather the Dark Elf… Unfortunately, no one would arrive in time to help Burble. All we could do was wait for the unfortunate events that followed…

* * *

Burble was defeated by Zero, but we revived him soon afterward. The Dark Elf was partially unsealed, and Elpizo started his journey into Neo Arcadia. Zero followed attempting to stop him all the while. Unfortunately, Fefnir and Leviathan tried to slow Zero down because of their addiction to fighting him… I still know not where this addiction comes from, but I have no time for these thoughts. Someone approaches.

"Halt! You cannot pass!"

"Oh, you dare give ME orders? Fool, you have no idea what I am now!"

It is Elpizo, and the baby elves are with him. The Dark Elf, still half sealed, floats nearby as well. I know that I am outclassed by the baby elves, but I still must try!

"I won't allow you to harm Master X!"

My blades ignite as I draw them from by back. I use all the speed I can muster to attack, but Elpizo fires an energy net at me, knocking me back and damaging me severely. He does this repeatedly to drive me into submission, but I will not break. Before he can do me any more harm, Zero arrives. He calls out my name when he sees me on the ground.

"You've made it here at last, Zero. Look! This is Dark Elf. A perfect Cyber-elf, which will bring peace to this world. Ha ha! It will not be long before I can get rid of all the humans who waste our valuable energy, and destroy Neo Arcadia which protects them. All I have to do is destroy X, who has been interfering with the true revival of the Dark Elf..."

My strength is almost gone. I can barely move. With what little strength I have left, I open my mouth to challenge him one more time.

"I won't… I won't let that happen!"

"You! You think you can still say such a thing… Be a good boy and die!"

The energy slams into me once more, totally draining my reserves. I'm useless now, and Elpizo continues to gloat over his coming victory.

"You must know your own worth. Do you regret that you haven't shown any respect for me...? Now that I am so much more than you! I've acquired a power that no one can match. I've become invincible! Ha... It's getting late. Time to wake the Dark Elf up... Let's celebrate the new history of the world. Why don't you enjoy yourselves? Well then, enjoy!"

'The baby elves… NO!'

My body is filled with a power that is not my own. The baby elves are in control of me now, and I can barely force my voice out of my own throat.

"Zero… Kill me… Just kill me… I will soon be controlled by… Baby Elf… Kill me now, and stop him!!"

Zero hesitates. I cannot hold back any longer. The baby elves force me into transforming, and then I know nothing…

Then I awaken once more. The Baby Elves are leaving me, following their mother and Elpizo. Zero is still standing there, observing my damage.

"Hurry Zero… Protect Master X, and the world, from him…"

The Ultimate Warrior nods to me. He knows that I can no longer fight.

"I understand. Leave everything to me Harpuia."

As I slip into the darkness, the controllers at HQ teleport me out of the temple, leaving me on the pad as I slowly slip away… I can see Fairy. She's okay, but still injured. I can't stay awake though, not long enough to say anything of meaning. This is the end of me. Being such, I finally work up the courage to speak.

"Fairy… I love…"

And then I fell.

_

* * *

_

Harpuia…

"Who are you…?"

_Harpuia, you must awaken. The Mother Elf is free, and Dr. Weil is advancing even as I speak…_

"I am worthless. I'm a coward. My body is broken, and there is nothing I can do. I couldn't even tell Fairy how I felt at the end."

_It wasn't the end you fool! Wake up and grow stronger! You, my first and supposedly wisest general, should know how to do that. Zero might not be able to do everything on his own this time…_

I feel a painful strike across the face. My eyes wince open to the sight of a white gloved palm with blue following it down the arm. I groan as the light invades my eyes.

"Well, at least he's awake now."

Ah, how I would have missed Fefnir's sarcasm.

"How long have I been out?"

"Oh, I'd say at least three days Sage. The repairs were rather easy, but they were concentrating on Fefnir's damages first."

"Ah, don't you just love having priority?"

The General of Earth and Fire elements laughs loudly, causing several nearby reploids to blanch and scurry out of the room in fear. Leviathan is untouched by his display of stupidity.

"Shut-up and get out Fefnir. I need to talk to Sage alone."

"Aw, don't I get to stick around for the confessional?"

"I SAID OUT!!"

Fairy, imitating a pitchfork wielding demon, pokes Fefnir in the butt with her harpoon to force him out. He yelps loudly, causing me to laugh for a few moments. I try to pull myself out of the bed, but Fairy forces me down.

'Oh great. Not good. The only time she ever does this is when she wants to interrogate someone… Fefnir, I'm sorry for laughing. Come back please…'

"Okay Sage, I have a question for you."

'Here it comes. I am so dead if she doesn't like me.'

"What the heck were you thinking, challenging Elpizo and Zero like that?!"

'Oh, thank-you god.'

"At first it was just Elpizo, and he used the Baby Elves to force me into attacking Zero."

"Oh. Okay…"

'Maybe she didn't hear me when I said it… I hope she didn't…'

"Oh, and Sage?"

"Uh… Yeah Fairy?"

"I wanted… I…"

She's struggling with her words, and it's clearly evident. I want to know what she's saying! Why is it so hard to express feelings to a person in words?! Sometimes I wish I didn't have emotions, just so I couldn't be stressed out over things like this!

"Don't every worry me like that again!"

"Wha… What?"

"You heard me! You had me worried sick you jerk…"

She was crying. Not waterfalls, but there was a slight glimmer of a tear or two beneath her eyes. Pulling my self off of the work table, I touch her tears before they can grow and fall, wiping them away with two strokes of my fingers.

"Fairy… You know when I came back from fighting Elpizo? When I was sitting on the trans server, waiting for help?"

"Y-yes… Sage, what…"

"I thought I was going to die. I really did. So, I said something then that I never thought I would have the courage to say. I… I just wanted to know if you… If you heard me…"

If I could see my own face, I'm sure that even the green triangles that decorate my cheeks would have turned red by now.

"Sage, I saw your mouth moving, but I didn't hear anything…"

Her tears were starting to fall faster. She didn't want me to be hurt… That means that she was worried about me. And if she was worried about me, them maybe… No, it's not possible… Is it?

"Well, I… I… I love you, Fairy Leviathan!"

I lower my head, expecting her to be shocked and appalled by my announcement. I expect the pain of her slap. I expect rejection. True, she is shocked and gasps slightly, but the latter reactions never came…

"Sage… I… "

She's blushing now, still struggling with her words.

"Harpuia… Do you remember when I fought Zero before Copy X fell?"

I nod, still blushing brightly.

"When you were holding me there on the Trans-server, it was the first time anyone had really shown compassion for me… Zero didn't care if I was destroyed because I was in his way, but you… You tried to comfort me when no one else would… I think that's when I decided that you were more than just a friend to me. Harpuia… I love you too!"

Her tears start falling even faster, yet she smiles as they slide down her cheeks. I bring my hands up to wipe away her tears again, but she shoves past them and hugs me, crying into my shoulder. I hug her back, rubbing her back and letting her cry as I blush mightily.

"Fairy…"

Someday, I will take her to the beach. Just me and her, watching the sun rise and looking at the sky and the clouds… I can wait for that. I will live for that. Zero, the legendary hunter of the past. Dr. Weil, the evil madman of the current age. I shall fight the latter until I die, and the former until peace is achieved. Hurry Dr. Ciel, and create the energy source we need to stop our slaughter. Hurry Zero, and stop the madman who threatens everything we have accomplished. Once these two things are achieved, I can finally finish my search. The search for the azure sky…

* * *

Well, thanks for reading. Review please! 


End file.
